My Guardian Angel
by INUYASHACRAZY1
Summary: During an encounter with Naraku, they meet up with his latest reincarnation...a young girl demon. But, why was he trying to kill her? Kagome just manages to persuade Inuyasha to allow her to stay...but can they trust her? And what is the big secret Nar
1. Naraku's odd victim

Kagome Higurashi sighed in her sleep, turning to avoid the heat. It was a balmy afternoon in late summer, and they had all taken a break. Frowning to herself, she felt for Inuyasha. Realizing he was not where she had left him, she opened her eyes sleepily, her blurred vision searching for the red clad hanyou. Carefully, so as not to disturb a sleeping Shippo, Kagome stood and stretched, wondering why she had not awoken to Inuyasha's complaining as usual. Spying him over bye a clump of Sakura blossoms, she yawned and walked over. "Inuyasha, why are you way over here? Didn't you…" She stopped, realizing he hadn't even heard her. Sitting beside him, he started. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled suddenly, trying to hear to their extent, while his nose quivered involuntarily. Baring his fangs a little, he growled under his breath. "Lady Kagome, there you are. Hm, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Noticing the half-demon's rigid appearance, Miroku came down. "Inuyasha, what is it? Is it…" "Naraku." Spat Inuyasha, finishing for him. "Yeah, he's close. Well, not really. That's why you can't sense him. Even I wasn't sure if It was him. But I'm certain now, it's that monster." Miroku stared at him, nodding. "All right, you and Kagome go ahead. I'll grab Sango and we'll follow." Inuyasha gave him a nasty look, before grabbing up Kagome and heading out. "Fine, but you two better be right behind us!" And with that, the couple took off into the sea of green trees.

"Hm, what could I have done wrong?" Naraku mused to himself angrily, while grabbing things from a shelf. He had just created a new reincarnation, and she had been destined to be his strongest yet. But something went wrong, and now he was going to be forced to kill her. But she had sensed this, and tried to escape the castle. After a very bruising battle, though he had managed to subdue her with the strongest spells he knew. Covering her in the ancient scrolls needed to complete the ritual, he threw her down onto the offering rock. He was being forced to kill her with the strongest death spell he could think of, because her peculiar powers protected her from his other attempts. Now, she lay unconscious upon the stone, tied with the ribbons and scrolls, arms bound tightly with cord. But the state of her wings was horrible. (She had wings) The once snowy white was now stained red in blood, ripped and torn to uselessness. They were huge, and seemed to envelope her in a bloody mass of feathers. She wore nothing but the scrolls, and was naked for the world (and Naraku) to see. Her light brown hair fluttered in the wind, outlining the pretty shape of her face, and the beautiful complexion. Her features emanated complete calm, even though one could only imagine the pain. "Hah, the last ingredient. Erg, I wouldn't be putting myself through all this to kill you if I didn't know what a threat you could become…to me." As he prepared to begin the ritual by dousing the poor girl in blood of some unknown origin, he was too pre occupied to realize his enemy was headed towards them at a frightening speed.

"Whoaaaaaa, Inuyasha slow down! I'm gonna fall off!" Kagome gripped his haori for dear life, the scenery blowing by in a whirl of color. He began to slow down an little, and she sighed happily. But the sigh turned to a startled cry as the hanyou fell from the sky, landing in a branch some feet from the ritual. Getting off his back, she flipped him over, to see a dazed look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, are you ok? Get up!" He shook his head and groaned. "Yuk! Can't you smell that? It's some kind of blood, and the smell is so strong, it's making me sick!" He blanched, and covered his nose securely. Kagome sniffed hesitantly and followed suit. "Erg, your right. Even I can smell it, so it must be horrible to you!" Motioning for her to sit, Inuyasha jumped from the branch, he padded over to a small crop of trees from which to spy. What met his eyes made them burn angrily with hate. There was Naraku, placing something or other around a dead corpse, which did nothing for his stomach. And there, laying beside it, was a young girl, bound and bloodied. Inuyasha loathed Naraku, and his amber-gold eyes showed it. Shaking with rage, he went back to join Kagome. "Well, what did you see? Inuyasha?" She gasped as he grabbed her and swung without a moments hesitation to come face to face with Naraku. "You evil bastard, what are you doing now? Killing innocent demons I see!" Pulling out the Tetsusaiga, he let Kagome down. "See if she's still alive, I can't tell through all the blood!" With that, he clashed at Naraku, who equally matched him. "Go, Inuyasha. I don't feel like messing with you today!" While the two fought, Kagome ran over to the poor girl. "Are you ok?" Grabbing a towel from her bag, she tried to dab away some of the blood. "Ick, it smells horrible! Hope it isn't hers, there's so much!" Seeing she was naked, Kagome placed an old blanket over her out of respect. Seeing the chest going up and down, she sighed with relief. "Well, at least your breathing. Go Inuyasha!" Pulling out an arrow, Kagome notched her bow. "Allow me to help!" Naraku, seeing Kagome's magical arrows come into play, began to swirl into poisoness vapors. Coughing, Inuyasha ran to join Kagome. "Where'd he go?" Kagome shrugged, lowering her weapon cautiously. Just as Miroku and Sango arrived on Kirara, his voice could be heard. "Fine, since you have prevented me from ending her, you take it!" And with that, all traces vanished. Miroku jumped down, helping Sango as well. "Sorry we're late, but…" "Damn right your late! Where were you? No, don't answer that." The demon yelled angrily, kicking up dust. "I had that worm right there! And he got away again! I swear, I'll…" giving up, he sheathed the Fang in disgust. "What happened? Why were you late?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, and turned to face Miroku. "Well, you won't believe it but we ran into Kagura. It was weird, she said something about, 'the danger lives, you must not interfere', and just as we were getting ready to attack, she just disappeared. Weird, huh? I have no clue what it means." Sango nodded, and kneeled down to inspect the young woman. "Who's she?" Inuyasha glared to himself furiously, and answered casually, "Naraku was trying to kill her. No idea who she is." Sango tilted her head, then nodded in decision. "Well, I wonder why Naraku was trying to kill her? She's one of his reincarnations." Everyone's widened, and Sango flipped her over so that they could see… "the spider burn. It is Naraku. Guess I couldn't smell it with that weird blood on her. Well, if it's one of his minions, gotta kill it." Reaching for the Tetsusaiga, he swung it down in a flashing arc. "No, Inuyasha don't…!" Kagome stared as the 'Fang' was repelled in a brilliant flash of light, sending Inuyasha head over heels. "Yeow! what the…" He came to a skidding halt some feet from where he had started. "She repelled it!" Miroku nodded in agreement, and motioned them over to the offering stone. "Yes, that must be why he was using the hells death ritual!" He sighed in annoyance when they all gave him quizzical looks. The Hells Death ritual. Only the most powerful death spell known to man. He must have been trying to perform it from the looks of what's gathered here. She must be pretty strong if he was resorting to that to kill her!" "Feh, come on let's go." Inuyasha dusted off and put away his sword. Kagome followed him anxiously. "What about her? She's hurt so badly, we cant' just leave her!" The evening began to grow dark, as he bit his lip angrily. "Curse it, these stupid feelings! I know I can't, but…" He growled at his own compassion, and turned to face Kagome, who had tears in her eyes. "Stupid wench, stop crying. We'll take her back to Kaede's. Just don't' blame me if it's a trap, and she murders every one of you!" Kagome lit up, and ran to hug him. He stiffened, but allowed her to finish. It felt kinda nice. "Thanks Inuyasha! Come on Sango, help me get her onto Kirara!" And so the group dispersed, heading into the night as the cool air arrived.


	2. The weapons awakening to meet her destin...

Early morning light spread throughout the room, cast a light mist to arise. The birds twittered, shaking the wet dew from their wings. Kagome awoke, and put a pillow over her head. Groaning, she flipped over to go back to sleep. But upon hearing the flap open gently, she sat up in a tangle of hair. "Morning Kagome. How's she doing?" Sango sat cross-legged next to Kagome, stroking the sleeping Kirara on her lap. "Mumph? Oh, her. Well, I'm not sure. I tried my best to fix up her wings, and I gave her a bath. Other than that, there wasn't much else I could do. She hasn't to my knowledge woken up yet." Sango nodded, and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It sounds like your doing fine. Now, we just have to get her some clothes!"

"Inuyasha, I would like to talk to you!" The hanyou rolled over in annoyance, looking at the monk from his tree. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? What do you want?" Sitting up, he crossed his arms stubbornly. The priest just sighed, and then perked up a little. "The woman have asked me to go on the errand of picking out some new clothes for the young girl. Would you like to come along?" At this, Inuyasha jumped from the tree and got right in Miroku's face. "Now, I know damn well you didn't come to ask me to go shopping. So just get to the point." Miroku backed away, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Your right, like you have any taste in woman's clothing anyway. I just came to ask if you were all right. You seemed pretty down yesterday, Inuyasha." He tossed his head to the side, looking at the ground. "I'm just not sure we should trust her. The only reason I let Kagome bring her…are these stupid human feelings of mine!" Growling, he frowned. Miroku smiled. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck!" And with that, the amorous monk headed off towards the village. Watching him leave, Inuyasha thought, "How on earth could the girls let him go woman's clothes shopping? That poor girl, even if she is of Naraku, she'll have the skimpiest wardrobe known to man." Looking across the quiet morning, he decided to go visit. "Besides, I don't want them alone with her." Passing a few of the half-awake villagers, he arrived at Kaede's. Inuyasha could tell no one was there but 'her', but he entered anyways. He heard her every labored breathe, and stepped over the pile of ribbons and scrolls that had been her previous clothing to the cot that they had made. "Hm, guess the girls came to their senses and went out after the pervert." Sitting beside her, he watched the sun play across her face, tendrils of hair flying round her in a cloud of brown. Sighing, he growled to himself, "I wonder what this one was supposed to do. They just seem to get worse and worse…" His thoughts were cut off, though as he heard a small groan beside him. Looking down, Inuyasha saw her grimace in her sleep, then snap her purple eyes open to stare at the ceiling. Realizing she couldn't move, she didn't bother trying. She just, stared. Taking in her surroundings, as though swallowing them. Inuyasha wanted to move, to say or do something, but he was frozen by her gaze as it rested on him. The purple shown brightly, and he could sense one of every emotion ever felt or known lay in them. But, only emptiness and a spooky calm sadness showed, causing chills to run down his back. It was, as though her gaze caused guilt trips galore, and Inuyasha felt involuntarily guilty for every thing he'd done. But despite all that, he still couldn't break the eye contact, his golden orbs on her purple ones. Finally, they shut, she falling asleep once again to escape the pain of her injuries. He let out the breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding, and gasped for air. "What in the seven hells is that thing?" Just then, a yelling Sango and Kagome opened the door, causing Inuyasha to jump about a foot into the air. "Inuyasha! Don't' scare me like that!" Inuyasha stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "I scared you? I scared you!!!" They rolled their eyes at his sudden outburst, and kicked he and Miroku out the door. "Darn. And I so wanted to help." "Why? Their just changing…oh never mind." Replied Inuyasha, realizing the monks 'sick' intentions

As they helped the villagers repair a burned house, the two conversed. "So, find any clothes for her?" the priest pulled a sad face and nodded. "Oh yes, plenty. But the girls wouldn't get the ones I wanted, they said that women's clothes need to at least go to the knees. How boring." Ignoring the thought of what types of clothes he was talking about, Inuyasha changed the subject. "She woke up. I was in there, and she woke up. It was really queer, she didn't even struggle or anything. Didn't even talk. She had these purple eyes…" he trailed off, feeling Miroku staring at him. "What?" As a reply, Inuyasha got quite a different answer than the one he expected. "You were in there alone with her, and didn't do anything?" *Whang* "You dumb perverted priest! Can't you focus for two seconds!" Fondling the bump on his head tenderly, Miroku sighed. "So, what about her eyes?" He got very curious when Inuyasha seemed to…blush? "It's like…those eyes focused on me, and for maybe who knows how long, I couldn't move. They kept me rooted to the spot, and I felt guiltier than ever in my life. Almost as though, she knew what my life was like, and hers was a zillion times worse." Miroku watched his companion go through some awkward feelings, before realizing the monk was staring at him. "What is it, you dumb priest? Stop staring at me!" Miroku turned away, thinking.


End file.
